Segredos Entre Aluna e Professor
by Madame Baggio
Summary: James Potter é professor de DCAT em Hogwarts. Uma de suas alunas mais brilhantes é Lily Evans, uma menina doce e inteligente. Até que ele descobre que ela não era de fato uma menina tão ingênua quanto ele achava...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**N/A: Essa NC foi a minha primeira, por isso não se assustem XD Comentários por favor!  
Sim, eu viajei na maionese e transformei o James em professor da Lily no lugar de colega. A idéia também não é originalmente minha. Na Floreios tem uma menina que estava traduzindo uma fic chamada "Confissões de Professor e Aluna", que falava justamente do James como professor da Lily . Eu só resolvi apimentar a história...**

**Capitulo 1**

James Potter nunca imaginara voltar a Hogwarts, muito menos como professor. Mas la estava ele agora, professor de DCAT há três meses. Ele ainda não entendia como Dumbledore conseguira enrolá-lo e fazê-lo aceitar o emprego. Estava indo muito bem em seu emprego como auror, não tinha que entrar pra essa vida monótona de professor. Então por que aceitara aquele emprego? Olhou para seus alunos que faziam uma redação em silencio absoluto.

-Faltam cinco minutos. –avisou aos alunos.

Não podia negar: era um trabalho gratificante. Gostava de ensinar os alunos. E tinha alguns brilhantes como Amos Diggory da Lufa-Lufa, Frank Longbotton da Corvinal, Severus Snape da Sonserina, que embora fosse um garoto com quem ele não simpatizasse tinha que admitir que era um ótimo aluno, mas nenhum deles superava Lily Evans, do sétimo ano, Grifinória. Ela era brilhante. Atenta, estudiosa, interessada, corrigir os trabalhos dela era sempre um prazer. Ela era também monitora chefe, educada e gentil, enfim, uma perfeição. Alias, não era por ai que terminava a perfeição da menina. Ela tinha lindos olhos verde-esmeralda, amendoados e brilhantes, cabelos ruivos que caiam em cascata até o meio das costas, lábios carnudos e, apesar de o uniforme não deixar transparecer, James era capaz de jurar que ela também tinha um belo corpo. Sim, aquela menina era de virar a cabeça e fazia pelo menos duas semanas, vinha invadindo maliciosamente seus sonhos. Foi desperto de seus pensamentos pelo sinal.

-Ok, me entreguem a redação na próxima aula. Boa tarde.

Viu um a um os alunos se levantarem e saírem para suas próximas aulas, até restar apenas um. Ou melhor: uma.

-Algum problema, senhorita Evans? –ele perguntou analisando a ruiva.

-É que eu não entendi alguns tópicos da aula, professor Potter. –ela falou com sua voz suave e doce –Mas eu tenho aula agora.

-Não se preocupe, senhorita Evans. Traga-me suas duvidas por escrito mais tarde e eu entregarei uma folha com as respostas para a senhorita na próxima aula.

O belo rosto da menina iluminou-se com um sorriso.

-Muito obrigada, professor.

Ele observou a menina sair cantarolando de sua sala.

-Comporte-se Potter. –ordenou a si mesmo, mas não conteve um sorriso malicioso.

A verdade é que ele sabia muito bem porque Dumbledore havia contratado um experiente auror para ser professor. Um novo maníaco ameaçava a segurança do mundo bruxo e Dumbledore queria garantir a segurança de seus alunos. Por isso mesmo uma de suas funções era patrulhar os corredores algumas noites. Hoje era uma dessas noites.

Ele andava pelos corredores pensando em Lily, ou melhor, nas duvidas dela. Eram perguntas pertinentes e inteligentes e ele queria respondê-las de maneira apropriada. Aquela menina era mesmo um encanto.

De repente o silencio frio da noite foi interrompido pelo que pareceu ser um barulho de tapa. James empunhou a varinha e seguiu silencioso até o fim do corredor de onde imaginava ter vindo o som. Escondeu-se sob sua capa de invisibilidade, que sempre levava nessas rondas. Um pouco mais adiante ele viu o vulto de dois alunos e parou para ver o que acontecia, sem chamar a atenção deles para sua presença. Então reconheceu os dois alunos. Um era David Portman, do sétimo ano, Lufa-Lufa e a outra era... Lily Evans.

-Gostou? –ela perguntou maldosa –Vai querer outro?

-Me desculpe, Li...

Outro tapa muito forte.

-Me perdoe, minha senhora.

-Hum, muito melhor. –ela sorriu maliciosa –Agora seja um bom menino e venha aqui. –ordenou seca.

James assistia embasbacado a cena. Então a doce e perfeitinha Lily Evans era assim na verdade? Dominadora, sexy e... perigosa. Viu ela puxar David pela gravata e beijá-lo de forma agressiva enquanto ele colocava a mão por baixo da saia dela e acariciava as nádegas dela com desejo. James assistia a tudo em choque. Essa era a aluna inocente e doce que ele imaginava ter? Só tinha uma certeza: seus sonhos com ela iam mudar. Observou a cena mais um tempo e então decidiu interrompê-la. Aquele moleque não saberia o que fazer com uma garota como aquela.

-Vocês dois! –chamou saindo de debaixo de sua capa. Pôde ver a preocupação estampada no rosto de Lily e até um certo medo. –Aqui não é lugar para essas coisas, muito menos hora. Você como monitora devia dar o exemplo, senhorita Evans. –falou encarando a ruiva de maneira debochada –Dez pontos a menos para a Lufa-Lufa e quinze a menos para a Grifinória.

Olhou desafiador para Lily esperando que ela chorasse, implorasse, mas ela não fez nada. Ela mantinha-se calada, mas havia um estranho brilho em seus olhos. Ela o encarou de forma misteriosa e depois seguiu o caminho para a sala comunal de sua casa.

Sua próxima aula com o sétimo ano da Grifinória seria na sexta-feira e ele teria que se preparar. Não queria tratar Lily de um jeito diferente, um jeito que indicasse o quanto aquela cena o afetara. Que idéia absurda a dele essa de se enfiar em Hogwarts longe de tudo. Logo ele que "adorava as mulheres" desde seu quinto ano, nessa mesma escola, e que piorou muito depois que ele se tornou um auror reconhecido, ficar trancado numa escola privado de qualquer contato intimo com o sexo oposto. Francamente, queria saber como ainda não havia explodido. Não era a toa que a "doce" Lily andava invadindo seus sonhos...

Sexta-feira sua aula com a turma do sétimo ano da Grifinória e da Corvinal corria normalmente. Lily agia normalmente e ele esperava também estar agindo normalmente em relação a ela. O sinal tocou indicando o final da aula.

-Até segunda-feira, e bom fim de semana para vocês. –desejou dando as costas para a sala e indo sentar-se em sua mesa.

Todos os alunos saíram, exceto uma.

-Professor? –Lily chamou, a voz doce e delicada de sempre.

-Sim, senhorita Evans? –ele falou, a voz mais seca do que gostaria.

-Eu só queria saber se o senhor já tem as respostas para as minhas duvidas da aula passada.

-Ah sim. –ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos deveres que lia. –Aqui está. –fez um movimento com a varinha e um pergaminho voou até as mãos de Lily.

-É impressão minha, ou você esta me tratando de maneira diferente?

James não pôde evitar olhá-la. O que era aquele tom sarcástico e provocadora que ela usara? Estava tirando a mascara?

-Não sei do que está falando, senhorita Evans. –replicou suavemente e voltou a ler os deveres.

-Claro que sabe. –ela falou divertida –O que aconteceu? Eu destruí a imagem de perfeitinha que você tinha de mim?

-Senhorita Evans, eu peço que me respeite e me chame de senhor. –falou ainda tentando se concentrar no que lia e sem perceber que ela agora se aproximava.

-Talvez eu esteja invadindo seus sonhos ultimamente... –ela falou postando-se de pé ao lado da cadeira onde James estava sentado.

-Senhorita Evans, essa conversa é muito inapropriada. –ele falou ainda calmamente apesar do tremor de excitamento que percorreu seu corpo ao perceber a proximidade da garota.

-Então eu estou certa? –ela sorriu maliciosa e sentou-se na beirada da mesa cruzando as pernas –Você sonha que me toca? Que me beija?

-Eu realmente não quero ter que tirar mais pontos da sua casa ou dar-lhe uma detenção, senhorita, então eu recomendo que se retire agora. –James falou, cada vez mais excitado com a proximidade da garota.

-Não me preocupo com os pontos. –ela falou displicente –Eu quero saber se você sonha comigo.

Ela empurrou os papéis que estavam de frente para James e deslizou na mesa, ocupando o lugar que antes era deles. Abriu as pernas apoiando um pé em cada um dos braços da cadeira onde James estava sentado. Ele deu graças a Merlin por aquela saia ser comprida demais para que algo fosse visto.

-Senhorita, isso já passou dos limites! –James exclamou empurrando a cadeira e levantando-se –É melhor que você vá agora. Ou será pior para você. –ameaçou, o dedo em riste.

-Eu já sonhei com você... –ela falou ignorando a ameaça e pegando a mão do professor –Sonhei que você me beijava... –ela deu um casto beijo na ponta do dedo indicador – então rasgava a minha roupa... –ela sorriu maliciosa e passou a língua em toda a extensão do dedo –e então a gente transava aqui mesmo, na sua mesa. –concluiu enquanto colocava o dedo de James na boca e sugava de forma lenta e sensual.

"Se ela é capaz de fazer isso com um dedo", James pensou desconcertado, "imagina com... Não! Chega Potter. Ela é aluna. A-l-u-n-a."

-Senhorita Evans... –murmurou puxando a mão de volta –Essa conversa não me agrada.

-Algo em você não condiz com o que esta dizendo. –ela sorriu maliciosa.

James acompanhou o olhar guloso da jovem e constatou uma elevação em sua calça. Amaldiçoou-se internamente por ser tão "óbvio". Apesar de que a culpa não era exclusivamente dele. Aquela menina estava provocando. Era bom terminar aquela conversa antes que ele esquecesse que era professor dela.

-Senhorita Evans, já chega. Retire-se, por favor. –falou, controlando sua voz para que ela não saísse falhada.

-Você quer me beijar? –ela perguntou "inocentemente".

-Senho...

-Só me responda. –ela falou com delicadeza –Se você me convencer da resposta eu saio.

James pesou a proposta por um segundo.

-Não, eu não quero beijá-la. –falou por fim, mas não convenceu nem a si mesmo.

-Eu não acredito. Você quer me beijar? –ela perguntou de novo. Parecia estar se divertindo.

-Não.

-Fala a verdade.

-Não, eu não quero.

-Não esta convencendo...

James bufou, cansado dos joguinhos.

-Sim, eu quero beijá-la. Satisfeita?

-Ainda não. –ela falou sorrindo maliciosa.

James sentiu-se confuso por um segundo, até ver a mão dela pousar no cós de sua calça e puxá-lo para perto, encaixando o corpo excitado dele entre suas pernas, para depois envolvê-las na cintura do professor.

-Só vou estar satisfeita quando você estiver satisfeito. –ela sussurrou sedutoramente.

Sentiu as pernas dela apertarem mais na sua cintura e sabia que estava encrencado. Era impossível esconder o estado de excitação em que se encontrava. Sentiu Lily morder seu queixo exigindo atenção. Mandou o bom senso para o inferno. Queria saber se ela era tão saborosa quanto parecia.

Mordeu com vontade o lábio inferior dela e sentiu que ela abraçava seu pescoço. Tomou-lhe os lábios do jeito que sempre desejou e sonhou, explorando com a língua cada recanto daquela boca que prometia loucuras. Deslizou as mãos ao longo das curvas da garota e puxou-a para mais perto, sentindo-a gemer. Foi inclinando-a para trás, até deitá-la completamente na mesa. Isso era uma loucura sem tamanho. A porta da sala estava aberta e qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali veria a cena. E mesmo já tendo acabado o horário de aulas qualquer aluno poderia passar por ali para falar com ele. A idéia do perigo só aumentou o desejo que ele sentia. Percebeu pelo jeito que ela o puxava e o jeito como ela se mexia embaixo dele que ela não queria apenas um beijo. James deslizou as mãos pelas coxas da garota, que estava obviamente animada com a brincadeira. Uma coisa acabara de ocorrer a ele. Ele definitivamente não devia estar fazendo aquilo, mas já que estava fazendo ia mostrar aquela pequena manipuladora como os adultos brincam. Tinha se descontrolado a principio, mas agora mostraria a ela quem ele realmente era. Calmamente parou o beijo.

-Você já teve demais por um dia senhorita. –falou calmamente se recompondo –Agora você tem realmente que sair.

A garota olhou espantada para ele. Provavelmente nunca ouvira um não. Bom, ela ia se acostumar. Ela sentou-se na mesa e pareceu avaliar a situação. Então levantou-se e ajeitou as veste. Dirigiu-se até sua carteira recolheu o material e foi em direção a porta.

-Espero que o senhor saiba que nós não terminamos por aqui. –falou arrogante e deixou a sala.

-Com certeza não terminamos. –James sorriu malicioso.

Para o inferno com o dever. Queria aquela menina e a teria.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Nos dias que se seguiram James tratou de se preparar para o combate que provavelmente viria a ter com a jovem Lily. Não que nunca tivesse enfrentado esse tipo de situação antes, mas nunca tanto estivera em jogo. Não só o seu trabalho e sua reputação estavam em jogo, como os estudos dela também. Esperava que a partida valesse a aposta.

Naquela sexta-feira mesmo a ruiva deu mostras de que ia atacar a altura. Durante o jantar o olhar dos dois se cruzou e ela, para provocá-lo, fez sua cara mais inocente, levou um morango à boca e mordeu de forma sensual e lenta, saboreando devagar. James teve que se controlar para não dar sinais de que ficara realmente abalado com a cena. Essa história prometia.

O fim de semana passou tranqüilo e ele teve tempo de corrigir os deveres de seus alunos e preparar as aulas. Nunca os dias passaram tão devagar...

A segunda-feira chegou e os minutos pareciam se arrastar até sua aula com a Grifinória. Nunca estivera tão animado. Bem, excitado seria a palavra mais cabível. Sabia duas coisas a respeito daquela menina: ela não sabia perder e devia estar acostumada a mandar, mas ele ia mostrar a ela porque ele era professor e ela aluna.

A aula correu normalmente. Lily continuava a agir normalmente durante a aula: fez perguntas, respondeu algumas, ganhou pontos para usa casa... O sinal tocou indicando o fim da aula e o começo do jogo. James caminhou até sua mesa dando as costas para os alunos. Queria que a garota pensasse que ia pegá-lo desprevenido, que ela estava no comando da brincadeira. De repente ouviu o barulho da porta batendo e sendo trancada. Ok, ela realmente o pegara desprevenido, não esperava um ataque tão direto. Virou-se e encontrou-a parada, olhando para ele com um jeito inocente e com a varinha na mão.

–_Muffiliato_. –ela murmurou apontando para a porta, para sem seguida guardar a varinha na bolsa. **(n/a: eu não sei se o feitiço ta certo. Eu procurei pelo nome (Feitiço da Imperturbabilidade) e achei isso)**

-Senhorita Evans, o que a senhorita está fazendo? –ele perguntou calmo.

-Só não quero que venham nos atrapalhar. –ela respondeu, a doçura em sua voz contrastando com a luxuria em seus olhos. –Apesar de que você não tem aula agora...

-E a _senhorita_ não tem aula agora?

-Sim... Mas eu sou monitora e posso encontrar uma desculpa qualquer para ter faltado à aula.

-Espero que a _senhorita_ não esteja pensando em...

-Não me chame de senhorita. –ela falou se aproximando felinamente –Me chame de Lily.

-Não é apropriado. –James falou calmamente se encostando-se à mesa.

-Mas eu quero que você me chame de Lily. –ela falou já bem próxima –Eu faria qualquer coisa para que o senhor me chamasse assim. –falou sorrindo, evidenciando o amplo sentido da expressão "qualquer coisa".

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Qualquer coisa?

-Sim, qualquer coisa. –ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Então comporte-se como uma menina ajuizada e saia daqui agora. –ele falou sorrindo vitorioso. Ela ia perder a paciência...

Lily suspirou cansada. Ela pressionou o corpo contra o dele, se aproximando e começando a beijar o pescoço de James.

-O que a _senhorita_ pensa que esta fazendo? –ele perguntou tentando controlar a respiração.

-Vou fazer você me chamar de Lily. –ela o encarou –De qualquer jeito.

James não se mexeu. Estava curioso para saber o que ela pretendia.

Lily começou a beijar o pescoço do professor gentilmente. Como ele não esboçou nenhuma reação contra ela prosseguiu dando algumas leves mordidas na pele macia dele. Então com uma das mãos começou a desabotoar a camisa e foi descendo os beijos para o peito forte do professor, contornando as linhas dos músculos com a língua de um jeito provocante que fez James suspirar. Desceu os beijos mais passando belo abdômen, até chegar ao cós da calça dele, deu uma leve puxada no pano com os dentes indicando que não ia parar por ali. Lançou um olhar extremamente inocente e sexy a James antes de prosseguir. Com mãos hábeis, de quem não esta fazendo pela primeira vez, puxou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça, os olhos brilhando em expectativa, e com mais um movimento rápido abaixou a cueca dele, revelando o membro ereto de James. Ela olhou-o com um sorriso de satisfação no canto dos lábios.

-Senho...

-Lily, professor. Lily.

Provocá-la era bom. Ela não era muito acostumada a ser contrariada pelo jeito e perdia a razão quando isso acontecia. E se ele provocasse mais um pouquinho?

-_Senhorita Evans_, tem certeza do que está pretendendo?

Lily deslizou a mão pelo membro excitado de James, fazendo-o ofegar.

-Lily... –ela sugeriu mais uma vez, mas não esperou pela resposta.

Ajoelhou-se diante do professor. Apenas deu uma lambidinha significativa no pênis dele. Ele tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Era um alivio ter um apoio. Lentamente ela foi deslizando os lábios e engolindo o membro pulsante do professor. James agarrou alguns papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa e começou a apertá-los enquanto ela aumentava a intensidade das chupadas.

Queria falar algo, mostrar o quanto ele estava gostando daquilo, mas parecia impossível articular uma palavra sequer. Lily deslizou as mãos para cima acariciando o abdômen definido do professor, arranhando de leve. James não teve pudor nenhum em começar a gemer à medida que aquilo ia ficando cada vez melhor e mais prazeroso. Mas queria poder falar algo, pedir que ela não parasse, mas era tão difícil falar qualquer coisa. A não ser...

-Lily... –ele murmurou quase sem querer.

O nome foi murmurado baixo, mas alto o bastante para que a garota ouvisse. E isso pareceu dar um novo estimulo a ela. Agora ela usava a língua também para dar prazer a James, que não sabia mais por quanto tempo agüentaria aquilo. Ele levou uma das mãos a cabeça dela e acariciou os cabelos com um certo carinho, enquanto ela continuava a sua "tarefa". James ofegou mais uma vez.

-Lily eu vou... –gemeu ao senti-la cravar as unhas em sua cintura.

Com um forte gemido James gozou na boca de Lily, que engoliu tudo. Ela levantou a cabeça, lambendo o canto dos lábios e com um sorriso satisfeito: ele tinha feito o que ela queria. Ele ainda estava ofegante, sentindo todo o desejo voltar rapidamente, mas endireitou a postura e olhou para ela de forma desafiadora.

-Muito bem, _senhorita_, mas acho que agora esta na hora de você ter uma aula.

Num movimento rápido pegou Lily e colocou-a sentada na mesa.

-O que o _senhor_ esta pretendendo? –ela perguntou debochada.

-Já disse. –ele falou com simplicidade –Esta na hora de você ter uma lição...

Começou a beijá-la no pescoço. A principio com calma e depois com mais desejo e fome, chegando ao ponto de deixar-lhe uma marca na pele alva. Mas não beijou-a na boca. E ela queria isso, muito. Varias vezes tentou capturar os lábios dele, mas ele não permitiu. Afrouxou a gravata dela e começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa branca, até deparar-se com o sutiã de renda branca, que convenientemente tinha um fecho frontal. Com mãos experientes abriu o fecho e começou a massagear os seios sentindo um tremor percorrer o corpo de Lily.

-A senhorita Evans gosta disso? –perguntou provocante antes de dar uma leve lambida no mamilo enrijecido da ruiva.

A única reposta dela foi um gemido desconexo que fez um sorriso satisfeito aparecer no rosto de James. Então ele começou a sugar um dos mamilos, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava a coxa bem definida da garota e ia subindo, entrando por baixo da saia, tocando a renda da calcinha... Acariciou-a intimamente, por cima da peça intima, mas ainda sim fez com que ela gemesse levemente.

-Você quer que eu continue, senhorita Evans?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Então peça. –ele desafiou.

Lily olhou para ele incrédula. Ela nunca tinha que pedir nada. Os outros é que tinham que implorar por ela.

-Peça. –ele insistiu acariciando-a novamente.

Ela soltou um gemido incompreensível.

-Não pare... por favor. –falou, ainda que muito contrariada.

James sorriu ainda mais satisfeito e fez com que ela deitasse na mesa. Distribuiu alguns beijos e mordidas pelas coxas de Lily e depois levantou a saia dela, com calma. Passeou os dedos pela costura da calcinha de alças finas e então com os dentes e uma pequena ajuda das mãos tirou totalmente a peça deixando-a abandonada no chão. Ele beijou o lado interno da coxa dela, sentiu-a tremer, e então lambeu a área beijada, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas pernas dela. Levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela estava de olhos fechados, cada célula do corpo aguardando o contato intimo que tanto queria. Inclinou-se para lamber o clitóris dela.

Lily tremeu inteira com um único toque da língua dele. Mordia os lábios para segurar a grande vontade de gritar, enquanto sentia ele a lamber, a língua dele primeiro brincando com o clitóris antes de contornar a entrada dela. James começou a penetrá-la com a língua enquanto acariciava suas nádegas. Lily tentou, sem sucesso, segurar um gemido. Repentinamente o contato parou.

-Vamos, senhorita Evans. Já sabe, se quiser mais, vai ter que pedir. –ele falou mais uma vez, o tom arrogante na voz, provocando-a, mas dessa vez ela nem pensou antes de pedir.

-Continue. Por favor, não pare.

Ele soltou uma risada. Voltando a prová-la com a língua sedenta e sem nenhum pudor. Com mais alguns toques de sua língua no clitóris dela e ela chegou lá, soltando um grito que o encheu de satisfação. Ela respirava ofegante, ainda deitada na mesa, os olhos fechados, curtindo as sensações que ainda passeavam por seu corpo. James ficou a observá-la enquanto arrumava suas roupas e fechava a camisa.

-Acho que terminamos por hoje, senhorita Evans. Você já pode ir.

Ela abriu os olhos e mirou-o incrédula.Desceu da mesa com um pulo e rapidamente fechou o sutiã e os botões abertos de sua blusa. Encarou-o fixamente.

-Eu te odeio. –falou entredentes.

Pegou sua varinha na mochila e destrancou a porta saindo como um furacão da sala.

James agachou-se e pegou a peça intima que ficara no chão.

-Eu duvido muito, Lily...-murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A:

**N/A: Obrigada pelos reviews!**

**Lellyes Evans Potter: Nesse ponto vc tem razão. Boas NC´s são difíceis de se encontrar e mais ainda de se escrever. Que bom q vc esta gostando. Aguarde as próximas... **

Capitulo 3

James andava se divertindo muito com Lily. Ela andava brava com ele desde aquela segunda-feira e parecia uma criança mimada, fazendo birra para ele. Era até engraçado de ver como ela o ignorava e _fingia_ que não se importava com a presença dele. Ele também fingiu não dar bola para ela por um tempo, mas na quinta-feira uma oportunidade tão deliciosa veio que ele não pôde resistir...

Quinta-feira James tinha dois períodos livres a tarde e aproveitou para fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca. E ao chegar la teve uma deliciosa surpresa: Lily Evans e mais duas amigas estavam estudando em uma das mesas. As três pareciam entretidas no que faziam e não trocavam muitas palavras. Lily ficava extremamente sexy quando estava concentrada, mordia o canto dos lábios, apoiava o rosto na mão de forma despreocupada... Na verdade ela era sexy o tempo todo. James sorriu e se aproximou das meninas.

-Boa tarde, senhoritas. –cumprimentou galante.

-Boa tarde, professor! –as duas colegas de Lily cumprimentaram animadas.

James fazia um enorme sucesso entre as aluninhas. Várias delas davam em cima dele descaradamente, mas nenhuma delas despertava seu interesse. Não sabia porquê, mas apenas a jovem Lily despertava seu interesse e seu desejo no mar de jovens atraentes que era Hogwarts.

-Boa tarde, professor Potter. –Lily respondeu seca e sem tirar os olhos do trabalho que lia.

James segurou-se para não rir.

-O que as senhoritas estão estudando?

-Estamos fazendo a sua pesquisa sobre o feitiço do Patrono, professor. –uma das garotas respondeu animada.

-Muito bem, meninas. Se tiverem qualquer duvida, eu estarei por aqui e posso ajudá-las. –ele ofereceu educado.

-Não precisaremos. –Lily cortou –Se nos der licença, _professor_ temos um trabalho para fazer.

As amigas olharam incrédulas para Lily.

-A senhorita Evans tem razão. Bom trabalho, meninas. –sorriu sedutor e deixou as meninas fazendo o trabalho, pensando animado no que fazer para provocar Lily.

Não demorou muito as duas amigas de Lily se retiraram da biblioteca sobrando apenas a ruiva que ainda fazia concentrada seu trabalho. James admirava isso nela. Era caprichosa e dava sempre o melhor de si. Ultimamente não importava o que estivesse fazendo ou no que estava pensando, de alguma maneira seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para ela. Suspirou desanimado e tentou voltar a se concentrar nos livros a sua frente, o que se provou impossível no segundo em que Lily passou por ele se dirigindo às prateleiras mais afastadas. Aquilo para ele foi um convite a loucura. Rapidamente seguiu a ruiva. Virou na mesma prateleira que ela e encontrou-a observando atentamente um livro.

-Então, a _senhorita Evans_ realmente me odeia? –perguntou provocador se aproximando dela.

-Não tenho que te odiar. O _senhor_ é _apenas_ meu professor. –ela falou indiferente.

-Ora, Lily, pare de se fazer de difícil.

-O que? Agora eu sou Lily? –ela perguntou irônica –Se eu bem me lembro eu tive que insistir muito para que você me chamasse assim.

-Eu gosto do som do seu nome. –ele falou com simplicidade –É doce. Mas não posso chamá-la assim o tempo todo. Vamos, você sabe que não está realmente brava comigo. –ele insistiu.

-Eu não estou brava com você. Eu te odeio. –ela afirmou.

-Eu duvido muito. –ele falou arrogante –Alias, você esqueceu isso na minha sala. –ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente e tirando a calcinha de renda branca que ela deixara para trás na segunda-feira do bolso.

-Pode ficar. –ela falou indiferente –Um consolo já que você não vai mais chegar perto de mim.

James riu.

-Não seja malvada, Lily. –ele falou divertido –Me diga o que você quer para me perdoar.

-Sério? –ela perguntou desconfiada arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Seriíssimo. Eu farei qualquer coisa pra você. –ele falou de forma provocante.

-Então... –ela falou de forma provocante também –Eu quero um beijo.

James olhou espantado para ela.

-Um beijo?

-É. Você não quis me beijar segunda. –ela falou com uma expressão de pura inocência -Eu quero um beijo. Um bem dado, é lógico.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, _senhorita Evans_. –falou se aproximando.

Deu-lhe primeiro um casto beijo. Depois mais um, seguido de uma leve mordida no lábio inferior. Foi empurrando-a para trás até encostá-la no ponto em que a prateleira e a parede se juntavam. Deu-lhe mais uma leve mordida nos lábios. Como amava os lábios dela, carnudos, quentes, macios... Juntou seus lábios aos da ruiva de forma mais intensa. Envolveu-a pela cintura apertando-a mais contra o próprio corpo. Os lábios dela se abriram num convite à loucura para ele, que começou a beijá-la com mais desejo e paixão. A língua enlouquecida percorrendo cada canto daquela boca, enquanto as mãos despudoradas tocavam tudo o que alcançavam. E ela também não era uma garota passiva, também tocava todo o corpo do professor, enquanto o beijava com fervor até superior ao dele. James sentiu uma das mãos de Lily se insinuar mais para baixo, tentando vencer-lhe o cinto. Parou o beijo.

-Senhorita Evans...

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não quero apenas um beijo. –ela falou com naturalidade.

-Sim, eu sei, mas você só terá mais quando eu disser.

-Por que?

-Porque eu sou seu professor e eu mando. –ele falou com uma calma irritante.

-Você não tem muita moral, _professor_. Eu andei pesquisando e descobri que você já foi pego fazendo coisas muito piores que eu pelos corredores da escola.

-De fato. Mas naquela época eu era aluno. Agora eu sou seu professor e você faz o que eu digo.

-Não acredito em você. Acho que isso no fim é só uma desculpa porque você sabe que não vai conseguir me satisfazer. –ela provocou.

-Você acha que eu não posso satisfazê-la, senhorita Evans? –ele perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o encarou de forma desafiante e James adorava um desafio. Aproximou-se dela e prensou o corpo dela contra a parede com o seu, com um dos braços mantendo-a firme pela cintura.

-É bom você não fazer barulho, senhorita Evans. –sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Lily olhou-o confusa. Ele deu-lhe um beijo curto e começou a acariciar sua cintura, descendo a mão aos poucos, até colocá-la por baixo da saia de Lily e dar-lhe uma apertada nas nádegas. Um sorriso maroto se formou nos lábios dela. Ele continuou a acariciá-la ali por um pouco mais de tempo, depois ainda por baixo da saia acariciou as coxas, chegando por fim a peça intima que ela usava. Renda. Ele sorriu. Então não foi só para impressioná-lo que ela usava calcinha rendada naquele dia... Viu o brilho de expectativa nos olhos de Lily. Fez uma caricia naquela parte intima dela por cima de peça. Ela tremeu inteira. Ele sorriu inocente para ela e colocou a mão por dentro da calcinha da garota, fazendo um arrepio de excitação percorrer o corpo dela inteiro. Fez um carinho no clitóris dela, ao que ela já começou a ofegar levemente.

-Se você fizer barulho, podem nos pegar... –ela falou com tranqüilidade.

Ele acariciava o clitóris de Lily num ritmo acelerado e fixo e já fazia Lily ter que morder os lábios para controlar os gemidos. Ele então introduziu o dedo indicador nela, o que fez com que ela quase caísse, tamanha a fraqueza que sentiu nas pernas, mas James a segurou firmemente com apenas um dos braços, enquanto seu dedo ainda brincava dentro dela. Lily agarrou-se aos ombros de James tremula, ao tempo que ele retirava o dedo e colocava novamente, junto com mais um dedo. Lily agora fazia realmente um esforço absurdo para não gritar. Era só mais um pouco... Só mais um pouco e ela gozaria... E de repente, tudo parou. James retirou os dedos de dentro dela.

-O que... –ela estava confusa, ainda "embriagada" pelas sensações.

-Como você bem sabe, se quiser mais tem que pedir. –ele falou calmamente, lambendo os próprios dedos, que tinham o sabor dela –Fique amanhã depois da aula para "estudarmos" um pouco. Até mais senhorita Evans. –falou dando as costas e se afastando, ao passo que Lily continuou escorada a parede, ainda recuperando sua sanidade...

Os dias estavam passando de uma forma magnífica para James. Lily sempre ficava para "fazer-lhe" companhia após as aulas, apesar de ele não gostar de que ela perdesse as aulas que ela tinha depois da dele nas segundas-feiras. Mas com o tempo seu corpo acostumou-se de tal forma ao dela que ele se sentia incompleto se não a beijasse pelo menos uma vez ao longo do dia. E ele sempre dava um jeito de fazer isso. Agora também se encontravam em meio às rondas noturnas dos dois para trocar beijos apaixonados nos corredores desertos. Sempre juntos, buscando formas de dar mais prazer um ao outro, mas ainda não tinham chegado onde Lily queria... Ele ainda não a possuira por inteira, mas faria isso no momento certo. E nesse "relacionamento" dos dois um mês se passou...

Era uma manhã de quinta-feira e James andava pelos corredores em direção a sua primeira aula da manhã. Pensava em Lily... Em que ponto ele perdera o controle? Quando aquilo deixara de ser só uma brincadeira para ele? Era incrível como ele se tornara dona dele, mesmo que não tivesse consciência disso. Ouviu um barulho, uma agitação. Parecia uma briga e vários alunos já se reuniam para observar a confusão. James se aproximou disposto a separar os dois briguentos quando constatou surpreso que não só não eram dois meninos, e sim duas garotas brigando a tapas como uma delas era Lily.

-Já chega! As duas! Parem agora! –falou atravessando a multidão de alunos que assistia a briga sem impedir. Com um certo custo fez com que as duas se soltassem –Vocês estão loucas? Duas garotas dessa idade se atracando como moleques? Vocês deviam se envergonhar.

-É culpa dessa sangue-ruim imunda! –Narcisa Black, Sonserina do sétimo ano atacou –Ela me atacou!

A garota bufava irritada, toda vermelha, com os cabelos desarrumados e Lily... chorava? James analisou a menina. Ela escondia o rosto nas mãos e parecia soluçar. Ótima atriz. Obviamente ia querer sair daquilo como vitima. Em outra ocasião ele teria rido, mas agora precisava bancar o professor.

-Você. –chamou uma garotinha que assistia a cena –Sabe o que aconteceu?

-A... A... s-senhorita Black chamou a senhorita Evans de... de sangue-ruim... e falou umas coisas horríveis e daí a s-senhorita...

-Ta, ta já entendi. Senhorita Black vou tirar 25 pontos da Sonserina, por ter ofendido uma colega e por ter brigado. E também vou tirar 20 pontos da Grifinória por ter sido a senhorita Evans quem partiu para a agressão. –falou, então olhou para Lily –Venha comigo, senhorita Evans. E vocês vão para suas salas. –falou dispersando a multidão que ainda observava tudo.

Ele e Lily seguiram pelo corredor em silencio. Ela ainda soluçava. Era uma atriz perfeita. Devia ganhar um Oscar depois dessa. Não haveria uma pessoa no castelo contra ela, a menina frágil e desprotegida. Entraram em um corredor totalmente deserto, mas mesmo assim Lily não parou de chorar como ele imaginara que ela faria. Por quanto tempo ela ainda ia continuar fingindo?

-Senhorita Evans, já pode parar de... Lily, você esta bem? –perguntou espantado, ao tirar-lhe as mãos que cobriam o rosto da garota.

Sua expressão mudou totalmente ao ver que ela realmente chorava e tremia. Como pudera ser tão burro e não ter percebido que ela estava realmente mal?

-Lily, o que houve? Não precisa chorar, eu estou aqui. –puxou a ruiva e abraçou-a com carinho, sentindo-a afundar o rosto e suas vestes e apertá-lo –Vem, eu vou te levar até a ala hospitalar.

Ela continuou abraçada ao professor por mais alguns segundos, antes de concordar em acompanhar James até a ala hospitalar. Os dois andaram em silencio, apesar dos soluços chorosos de Lily e apesar da enorme vontade que tinha de abraçá-la andaram separados, com ele guiando-a apenas com uma mão em seu ombro.

-Madame Pomfrey, a senhorita Evans teve uma briga e esta um tanto alterada, você poderia dar algo para que ela se acalmasse? –perguntou a enfermeira, tentando parecer impessoal e distante.

-Eu vou buscar uma poção para ela se acalmar. Sente-se numa das camas, querida. –Madame Pomfrey falou docemente para Lily e retirou-se para uma outra sala.

Lily sentou-se na beirada de uma das camas, ainda suspirando e com algumas lagrimas teimosas caindo. James enxugou uma dessas lagrimas que escorriam pela face branca da menina.

-O que aconteceu, Lily? Você não é descontrolada assim. O que aquela garota falou para você? –ele perguntou num tom carinhoso e preocupado.

-Ela... Ela me chamou de sangue-ruim. E disse que... –as lagrimas voltaram a cair com força total –Que ela ia falar para o Lorde das Trevas acabar com a minha família, porque ele sempre fazia o que ela pedia. –ela abaixou a cabeça e voltou a chorar.

James teve vontade de abraçá-la, consolá-la, dizer que a protegeria, mas Madame Pomfrey voltou naquele instante trazendo um liquido verde claro num copinho.

-Aqui está querida. Pode beber.

Lily tomou todo o liquido em pequenos goles e foi se acalmando. James não conseguia mais esconder sua preocupação. Já havia visto outras vezes alguns sonserinos provocando Lily, mas ela nunca se abalara. Sempre saia dessas situações de uma maneira bem superior a quem a provocava. Mas Narcisa falou de seus pais e fez com que ela se desesperasse. No fundo ela ainda era só uma garotinha mesmo...

-Agora deite-se e descanse, querida. –madame Pomfrey falou para Lily. Depois olhou atentamente de James para a menina e sorriu –Eu vou estar ali na minha mesa, qualquer problema. –sorriu e se retirou.

James entendeu que ela percebera sua preocupação excessiva com Lily. Bem, agora já estava feito. Não pudera deixar de se preocupar com a menina ao vê-la chorar tão fragilmente. Lily deitou-se e suspirou cansada. James tocou o rosto dela e passou o dedo pelo contorno dos lábios.

-Eu não vou deixar que nada de mau aconteça a você. –sussurrou para ela.

Lily também estendeu a mão delicada e tocou o rosto belo e másculo do professor.

-Obrigada. –murmurou fechando os olhos em seguida.

James curvou-se e depositou-lhe um beijo curto nos lábios. Retirou-se da enfermaria e ao passar por Madame Pomfrey trocou um sorriso cúmplice com ela. Esperava não ser dedurado, mas agora não havia mais volta. Estava apaixonado por aquela aluna. Amava Lily Evans.

Por via das duvidas passou na sala de Dumbledore e contou a ele sobre a ameaça de Narcisa. Ou aquela garota realmente tinha contato com Voldemort ou era uma tola de usar o nome dele desta forma.

À noite, fechado em sua sala não conseguia se concentrar em nada do que lia. Sua mente sempre rodava e ia parar em Lily. Ela estaria bem? Não a vira no jantar. Será que estava abalada ainda? Batidas em sua porta o despertaram de seus devaneios. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Olhou para o Mapa do Maroto, aberto ao seu lado na mesa e se surpreendeu ao ver o nome Lily Evans parado em frente à porta de sua sala. Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até a porta nervoso. O que ela queria ali? Abriu a porta e deparou-se com a bela figura da grifinória, usando a capa da escola, com os olhos vermelhos como se estivesse chorando até pouco tempo. Ela entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Não me mande embora. –pediu, a voz enrouquecida.

-Não vou te mandar embora. –ele assegurou tocando o rosto dela.

Inclinou a cabeça, roçando seus lábios no dela. Beijou-a a principio com carinho e cuidado, até os lábios se abrirem provocantes, convidando-o a entrar, a mergulhar mais fundo. Desafivelou a capa da garota, revelando a camisola de seda bordô que ela usava.

-Me deixa ser sua hoje...

James beijou-a com mais desejo e deslizou a mão pelas curvas da ruiva, até alcançarem as coxas dela por onde levantou-a, fazendo-a envolver com as pernas sua cintura. Carregou-a até sua mesa sem parar de beijá-la. Hoje queria realizar todos os desejos dela. Faria qualquer coisa para que ela sorrisse novamente. Qualquer coisa.

-Professor...

-Esta noite, me chame de James.

-James, eu amo você. –ela falou com a voz rouca de desejo.

James voltou a beijá-la com desejo redobrado. Ouvir aquilo dos lábios dela era delicioso e excitante. Agora mais do que nunca queria tê-la só para si. Parou de beijá-la para poder livrar-se dos próprios sapatos, para depois voltar a beber de seus lábios. Com a ajuda dela tirou a própria camisa, sentindo aquelas mãos delicadas acariciarem seu peitoral e o envolverem pelo pescoço puxando para mais um beijo desesperado. Livrou-a da camisola e beijou-lhe o pescoço, deu algumas leves mordidas naquela pele macia e quente, inclinou-a para trás, descendo os beijos até chegar ao colo, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava os seios. Sugou o mamilo, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Ela afundou os dedos nos cabelos do professor, num jeito de extravasar todo aquele desejo que fazia a sala parecer um forno de tão quente. James levantou a cabeça para encará-la e ela puxou-o para um novo beijo enquanto a mão descia para tirar o cinto dele e abrir o zíper. Ele rapidamente livrou-se da calça e da cueca, para por fim livrá-la da ultima peça que os separava de todo o prazer, uma calcinha de renda vermelha. Puxou-a pela cintura mais para a borda da mesa e num movimento rápido penetrou-a, fazendo-a gritar e cravar as unhas em suas costas.

-James... –ela murmurou parecendo saborear o nome.

Ela apertou as pernas em volta da cintura de James, enquanto ele se movimentava dentro dela. Em meios ao gemidos de Lily podia ouvir palavras e frases desconexas que ele nem imaginava se era ele ou ela quem dizia. Ele a mantinha perto segurando-a pela cintura, num ritmo fixo e louco que ele ditava, enquanto ela arranhava suas costas e chamava seu nome repetidas vezes. Beijou-a no pescoço ao passo que ela mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, enlouquecendo-o mais ainda. Com mais alguma fortes estocadas James e Lily chegaram ao clímax juntos, entrelaçados. James mal se agüentava sobre as próprias pernas, mas sentiu Lily encostar-se nele e sorriu.

-Vem, vamos para o meu quarto. –murmurou no ouvido dela e pegou-a no colo. Levou-a até o quarto e deitou-a em sua cama. A noite estava apenas começando...


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Ola

**Capitulo 4**

Acordou com os primeiros raios da manhã que invadiam o quarto. Olhou em volta e deparou-se com James adormecido ao seu lado. Tinham se amado tantas vezes na noite anterior, de tantas formas, entre tantos murmúrios que agora ela se sentia perdida. O que ia fazer agora? Levantou-se um tanto atordoada e procurou por suas roupas. Tinham ficado na sala. Enrolou-se no lençol e foi até a sala. Pôs a pouca roupa que tinha usado para ir até aquele lugar na noite anterior. Rezava para que ninguém tivesse dado por sua falta no dormitório e para não encontrar ninguém no caminho de volta até a torre da Grifinória. Jogou a capa por sobre seus ombros e saiu o mais rápido que pôde dali.

James acordou uma hora depois. Olhou em volta e viu que Lily não estava mais ali. Talvez tivesse acordado mais cedo e resolvido voltar para seu dormitório. Ou talvez tivesse sido tudo um sonho... Não, aquele perfume nos travesseiro não era um sonho. Sorriu ao se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera, tudo o que compartilharam. Como podia deixar aquela garota escapar depois daquela noite? Ainda sorrindo foi até o banheiro tomar um banho e se preparar para o novo dia que começava...

As aulas passaram tranqüilas. Mal se agüentava de ansiedade. Sua ultima aula era com a Grifinória e depois poderia ter Lily para si pelo resto do dia, e porque não, talvez pelo resto da vida. Logo começou sua aula com a turma de sua adorável Lily, mas... Havia algo estranho. Lily parecia distante e calada. Não se pronunciou durante toda a aula, nem respondeu as perguntas e nas raras vezes que seus olhares se cruzaram ela virou o rosto para James. Ele estava estranhando muito esse comportamento da ruiva e sentia uma certa apreensão. O que estaria acontecendo? Esperaria até o fim da aula para falar com ela. Mas para sua surpresa, ao tocar o sinal Lily foi a primeira a sair da sala. Saiu como se estivesse atrasadíssima para algum compromisso que ela certamente não tinha. Para James aquilo foi pior que um tapa na cara.

Esse comportamento evasivo de Lily se repetiu por vários dias. E James sentia uma vontade louca de segurá-la em algum corredor e exigir saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas foi simplesmente impossível localizá-la. Não só aquela sexta ela saíra depressa de sua sala, como durante todo o fim de semana ele não conseguiu encontrá-la. Sempre que olhava no mapa ela se encontrava trancada na torre da Grifinória e também andava rodeada de amigas. No fim de semana não teve como encontrá-la.

Na segunda-feira Lily também saiu rapidamente da sala, tão logo deu o sinal. Aquilo já subira de tal forma a cabeça de James que ele se achava capaz de ir atrás dela a qualquer instante sem ligar pra quem visse ou não. Mas não ia fazer uma besteira dessa. Não era do seu feitio. Ia sim dar uma lição das grandes naquela manipuladora. Ela não perdia por esperar.

A aula de sexta-feira corria normalmente e Lily continuava a ignorar a existência de James. Não falou um "A" durante toda a aula.

-Senhorita Evans, você poderia me dizer o que é necessário para conjurar um bom Patrono? –perguntou olhando-a desafiante.

Lily pareceu surpresa por ter sido chamada. Abriu a boca para dar a resposta, mas em seguida fechou-a e olhou para o outro lado.

-Senhorita Evans, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. –James insistiu.

-E eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de lhe responder. –Lily falou, ríspida, surpreendendo a todos na sala.

-Detenção, senhorita Evans. Trate de ficar aqui depois que o sinal bater. –ele declarou sério para a ruiva. Ela lhe lançou um olhar de surpresa e só depois pareceu entender: caíra em uma armadilha.

Quando o sinal tocou, Lily teve vontade de sair voando da sala, mas não podia. O professor Potter lhe passara uma detenção diante de toda a sala, não tinha como escapar. Conforme via os outros alunos saindo ia ficando mais nervosa. Só de pensar em ficar sozinha com James seu corpo todo tremia e uma excitação crescia dentro dela... Não, não era hora de pensar nisso.

James encostou-se em sua mesa e encarou a linda garota parada a sua frente. O que era aquele receio estampado no rosto dela? Qual era o problema? O que mudara da noite de quinta para a manhã de sexta que fez com que ela passasse a evitá-lo?

-Então, qual vai ser minha detenção? –ela falou, tentando usar o tom arrogante que usava quando queria desafiá-lo, mas sentindo uma dificuldade tremenda. Merlin, como a presença dele acabava com ela.

-Você sabe muito bem que não ficou aqui por causa de uma detenção. –a voz dele tinha um tom frio e um tanto agressivo.

-Não, não sei. –tudo que tinha a fazer era respirar, não ia deixar ele ver como a afetava –Você declarou em alto e bom som para a sala inteira que eu estava de detenção.

Os olhos de James brilharam em fúria.

-NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDA! –ele explodiu, apesar de essa não ser nem de longe sua intenção. E ao ver como ela se assustou com o jeito dele se sentiu pior ainda –Só me diz por que... Eu só quero entender por que. –pediu abaixando a voz.

-Por que? Por que o que?

-POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FUGINDO DE MIM? –ele acabou explodindo de novo.

-Eu... Eu... não estou fugindo de você. –ela falou nervosa –Eu só... só...

-Só teve o que queria e agora não tem mais porque ficar comigo, não é? –James falou num tom de deboche que magoou Lily profundamente.

-NÃO É ISSO!

-ENTÃO É O QUE?

Lily abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha como falar o que queria. Não para ele e não no estado em que ele se encontrava.

-Você merecia um premio pela sua brilhante atuação daquele dia. –James falou sarcástico –O choro, a cara desolada... Você me saiu uma atriz perfeita, me enganou direitinho.

Lily olhou para ele incrédula. Agora algumas lágrimas já escapavam de seus olhos.

-Eu não estava fingindo! –falou inconformada.

-Ora, vamos _senhorita Evans_ não precisa ficar fingindo. Eu cai direitinho na sua, admito. A garotinha inocente precisando de consolo... E acabei dando a _única_ coisa que você queria de mim. –ele falou agressivo.

Agora Lily já chorava mesmo.

-Eu não...

James caminhou furioso em direção a ela e segurou-a pelos braços.

-JÁ CHEGA DE MENTIR PRA MIM! –bradou irritado.

-Eu não estou mentindo. –falou entre lágrimas.

James arrasta Lily até perto de sua mesa.

-Me diz que você não mentiu em cada palavra, cada beijo que você me deu nesse lugar naquela noite!

-Eu não menti!

-ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ FUGIU?

-PORQUE EU TIVE MEDO!

James olhou confuso para Lily.

-Medo? Medo de que? –seu tom já não era mais alto. Era calmo e preocupado.

-Medo de você, de mim, do que eu estou sentindo. –ela falou ainda chorando –Medo porque eu sei que você só quer brincar comigo.

-Eu? Você que só...

-Eu desejo você desde que eu te vi no primeiro dia de aula. Eu não vou negar que a principio foi tudo brincadeira, mas... –Lily falou ainda chorando –Isso mudou. E eu tive medo. Eu tenho medo porque sei que você não me...

James não permitiu que Lily completasse a frase. Beijou-a com carinho. Pôde sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas que ela derrubava.

-Espera. –Lily pediu interrompendo o beijo.

-Lily eu sei que você tem medo. Eu também tenho. Mas eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de brincar com você. –James falou carinhoso enxugando as lágrimas que ele mesmo fez com que ela derrubasse –Alias, eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de deixá-la agora.

-Como? –Lily parecia confusa.

-Isso tudo é culpa minha. –ele sorriu para ela –Eu te assustei. Te deixei insegura. Mas por favor, não vá embora. Eu quero você Lily. Eu amo você.

-Mas... Mas você não deu sinais... Eu achei que você só...

-Sim, eu nunca dei sinais, mas não foi por falta de vontade. Foi por falta de coragem. No fim, nós dois achávamos que um estava apenas brincando um com o outro.

Lily parecia surpresa.

-Isso quer dizer que...

-Que você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. –ele sorriu maroto.

-James... –ela abraçou-se a ele e apoiou a cabeça no peito forte dele.

-Não chore mais. –ele falou ao sentir as lagrimas molharem sua camisa.

-Desculpa. –ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo –É difícil de evitar. Você sabe que não vai ser fácil...

-Sim, eu sei. Mas não me importo. De qualquer jeito esse é seu ultimo ano aqui. É só manter em segredo por mais um tempo.

-Você fala sério sobre... –ela parou, insegura.

-O que? Querer você? Claro que sim. –ele sorriu sedutor –Você vai ser minha pra sempre.

Um sorriso maroto apareceu no rosto de Lily.

-Que tal começar agora? Eu estou com saudade do seu beijo... –ela falou manhosa.

James riu. Segurou o queixo dela, levantando o rosto delicado até os olhos se encontrarem. Fez um carinho nos lábios. Beijou-a com cuidado e pouco a pouco foi aprofundando o beijo. Também sentia saudade dos beijos dela. O beijo foi ficando mais quente e cheio de desejos. Logo os dois estavam desfrutando de todo aquele prazer que só os lábios deles podiam proporcionar um ao outro. Lily começou a beijar o pescoço de James. Ele riu.

-_Senhorita Evans..._

-Eu estava com saudades... –ela falou maliciosa dando uma leve mordida no pescoço dele.

-Você é impossível...

-E você me ama mesmo assim. –ela falou marota.

James olhou para ela. Ela tinha aquele olhar falsamente inocente, o que queria dizer que ela tinha algo pouco inocente em mente...

-Me diz o que você quer.

Os olhos dela brilharam. Ele ia deixá-la tomar conta da situação?

-Senta na sua cadeira. –ela pediu.

James obedeceu. Empurrou a cadeira para um pouco mais longe da mesa e sentou-se. Ela se aproximou com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

-Agora... –ela apoiou um dos joelhos na cadeira –Você me da um beijinho... Bem inocente. –ela completou com uma cara nada inocente, enquanto apoiava o outro joelho na cadeira também sentando-se no colo de James. **(n/a: ai eu não sei se isso ficou claro... Ela ajoelhou na cadeira de frente para ele... Sei la, ta complicado de explicar ¬¬ Espero q vcs entendam... ") **

James sentiu-a se mexer em seu colo. Começava a se sentir muito excitado e sabia que logo Lily perceberia isso... Pôs uma das mãos no pescoço dela e a outra na cintura e beijou-a. De um jeito lento e sensual. Ela afundou as mãos no cabelo do professor e bagunçou-os. James começou a deslizar as mãos pelas costas dela, passando pela cintura, pelas nádegas, até chegar as coxas e então começar a subir de novo, chegando as nádegas por baixo das saias. Acariciou-a ali, apertou com vontade, o que fez com que ela desse uma risadinha safada. Lily levou as mãos à camisa de James e puxou, fazendo os botões voarem. Começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, enquanto as mãos dele subiam para tirar-lhe a gravata e depois imitá-la, estourando os botões da camisa. Lily ajudou-o a livrá-la da camisa e depois voltou a beijá-lo. As mãos de James foram até o fecho do sutiã de Lily. Quando livrou-a de peça beijou-a no colo, mordiscou o topo dos seios e beijou o vale entre eles. Lily mexeu-se mais uma vez em seu colo, enlouquecendo-o. Ele acariciou um dos seios, enquanto dava leves lambidas no mamilo. Lily começou a gemer, o que foi um estimulo para James que passou a sugar o mamilo. Lily arranhou os ombros nus do professor. Agora James estava se sentindo muito excitado, o que não passou despercebido por Lily.

-Professor... –Lily falou com um tom de falsa censura –Eu disse que era só um beijinho inocente...

Ela saiu do colo e James e ajoelhou-se diante dele. Abriu o cinto e o zíper da calça do professor e olhou com um ar maroto.

-Tem mais alguém aqui querendo atenção...

Deu-lhe um leve beijo na extremidade do membro ereto. James sentiu uma corrente passar por todo o seu corpo, ansiando por mais. Ela beijou e lambeu toda a extensão do pênis de James, antes de abocanhá-lo e começar a chupá-lo. James gemia à medida que as chupadas aumentavam de intensidade. Afundou os dedos nos cabelos de Lily, o que deu a ela um novo estimulo. Em pouco tempo James gozou na boca de Lily. Ela levantou-se e olhou com sua cara de menina inocente.

-Sabe senhorita Evans, você não pode vir aqui e fazer tudo o que quiser. –ele falou analisando-a –Você também vai ter uma liçãozinha. Sente-se na mesa. –ordenou.

Lily atendeu prontamente o pedido.

James aproximou a cadeira da mesa. Lily olhava-o com uma cara de expectativa quase infantil.

-Primeiro... –James falou acariciando as coxas de Lily -Vamos livrá-la do que não é necessário aqui...

Lily até se arrepiou com o jeito provocante com o qual ele falou. Ele deu um beijo num dos joelhos dela e depois no outro. Tirou os sapatos dela com cuidado e depois deslizou as meias ¾ calmamente. Tão calmamente que estava enlouquecendo Lily que esperava algo mais... Intimo. Ele beijou os pés de Lily e foi subindo os beijos. Então deslizou as mãos pelas coxas de Lily até alcançar a calcinha dela e retirá-la.

-Você já sabe, Lily... –ele falou encarando-a com um sorriso maroto.

Ela olhou para ele um tanto indignada, mas acabou cedendo.

-Por favor, continue...

James sorriu satisfeito. Adorava deixá-la assim bravinha. Fez ela apoiar um pé em cada braço da cadeira onde se sentava, fazendo-a ficar totalmente exposta. Tocou de leve seu clitóris com a ponta dos dedos fazendo-a tremer. Introduziu um dedo nela, fazendo-a gemer de leve. Começou a mexer com o dedo dentro dela. Depois tirou o dedo e deu uma leve lambida no clitóris, para depois introduzir a língua dentro dela. Lily começou a gemer descontroladamente à medida que ele mexia a língua dentro dela e depois de ele dar uma sugada em seu clitóris acabou gozando.

James puxou-a de volta para seu colo.

-Vamos pro quarto agora... –sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de beijá-la.

-Não. Vamos fazer aqui na mesa. –ela falou mordiscando o lóbulo dele.

James riu.

-Por que você gosta tanto dessa mesa?

-Porque é um jeito de mostrar que quando estou com você a escola que se exploda.

James riu mais uma vez.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, senhorita.

Lily levantou-se do colo de James e este levantou-se também. Entre beijos e mordidas os dois terminaram de tirar as roupas, mas antes que James coloca-se Lily sobre a mesa ela empurrou-o primeiro fazendo-o se sentar. James lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador, mas Lily nem se incomodou. Subiu na mesa, ficando sobre o professor.

- Agora... – disse ela num tom provocante – Fique bem quietinho aí, senhor. Sou eu quem controla a situação hoje.

Entorpecida pela total possessão do corpo abaixo do seu, e sem pensar, Lily largou o todo o peso de seu corpo sobre James.

Foi uma sensação rápida. Um grito de dor, proveniente da forte penetração, seguida de um gemido alto de James.

Lily olhou para ele e viu que ele estava surpreso e extasiado com aquilo. Ela subiu de novo, parou para observar a expectativa do professor, e então desceu lentamente, apreciando desde a cara contorcida de prazer de James, até seu próprio gemido espontâneo. E assim foi. Quatro, cinco, seis investidas fortes de Lily, cada uma mais sedenta e prazerosa que a outra. Nove, dez, onze e Lily gritava pedindo por mais. Vinte, vinte e quatro, trinta, e Lily já não sabia até quando agüentaria tanto prazer. Suas mãos apertavam os ombros musculosos de James com força, e ela não saberia dizer se isso lhe provocava dor ou não.

Ela rebolava, subia, descia gemendo, e tudo que o prazer mandava. E o melhor de tudo é que agora era James quem pedia para que ela não parasse e Lily atendia, como se fosse uma ordem. A mão dele em sua cintura a guiava mais e mais e sem perceber já era ele quem ditava o ritmo daquilo tudo. Uma ultima investida e Lily soltou um grito de prazer, enquanto James também se libertava dentro dela.

Lily apoiou a cabeça no peito de James totalmente exausta.

-Agora sim, podemos ir para o quarto. –ela sorriu satisfeita.

-Você é bem espertinha... –James falou dando um beijo carinhoso na testa dela.

Pegou-a no colo e levou-a até o quarto. Deitou-a na cama e deitou-se ao lado dela abraçando-a.

-Não pense que isso tudo vai ficar assim, senhorita Evans. A senhorita foi muito má ao longo dessa semana, depois vai precisar de um castigo a altura. –ele falou malicioso.

-Por que depois? –ela provocou –Ta tão velho que não agüenta duas seguidas?

Ele olhou inconformado para ela.

-Você que pediu... –falou e virou-se procurando algo no criado mudo próximo a cama.

Lily tentou ver o que ele pegava, mas não conseguiu. Ele virou-se para ela e começou a beijá-la. Então ele levantou as mãos da ruiva acima da cabeça e ela sentiu algo frio envolver-lhe os pulsos e viu que tinha sido algemada a cabeceira da cama. Olhou para ele divertida.

-Algemas?

-Você foi muito má. Esta merecendo. –ele falou com simplicidade dando-lhe um leve beijo nela.

-James, eu te amo. –ela falou sincera.

-Eu também. –ele sorriu –Mas não pense que isso vai livrá-la do castigo...

-Hum... Vamos ver se você consegue me fazer pedir perdão. –declarou manhosa antes de ser beijada com ferocidade.

E a noite só estava começando...

**N/A: Ola! Aqui estou com o ultimo capítulo da Segredos! Espero que todos vocês tenham curtido ela. Agradeço a todos que comentaram e/ou favoritaram a fic! Acreditem, essa não foi a minha única NC... hahahaha**

**B-jão**


End file.
